<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible to Some by Houndsbreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131949">Invisible to Some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsbreath/pseuds/Houndsbreath'>Houndsbreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Dice (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Horror, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsbreath/pseuds/Houndsbreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's now &amp; never. A reverie endeavor awaits somnambulant directives to take the helm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iaus Innskeep/Soren Arkwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible to Some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, don't tell anyone about this. Be cool. </p>
<p>Summary lyrics and title are from Dream Sweet in Sea Major by Miracle Musical. I'm really vibing with it lately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Road-worn and exhausted, the party stopped for the night and made camp. They settled underneath twisting darkness that moved with peripheral glances of impossible stars. The comforts of home so far away, they carved out a space that felt safe enough, if only for a few hours.</p>
<p>First watch was Flygia and Father Westpike. It suited Iaus fine. His feet ached and his mind felt heavy, hope slipping between the grim reality that the party may not make it in time. The further they descended, the less sure his conviction became. He had seen worse, lived through worse, but losing Barin would feel like losing the last sliver of goodness in his heart. Without his son, he only had the old blood under his nails and a dark future. </p>
<p>Iaus settled down on his pack and the cold ground, not comfortable by any means. It was still better than a cell or the Underdark. He had slept in worse conditions.</p>
<p>He tried to shake off the doubts that plagued him. Iaus closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing, slowly counting in his head. Six sides of dice, fifty-two cards, a hundred coppers to a silver... but the longer he tried to relax, the more apparent it was that eyes bore holes into his body. </p>
<p>“What is it, Soren?” He asked dryly, slitting his eyes to cast a tired look to the ranger. </p>
<p>Soren did not seem perturbed at being caught. He fiddled with his knife, malicious or just a nervous tic, Iaus could not bring himself to care. Rest was in his reach and his empathy was wearing thin. </p>
<p>“Would you… be amenable to laying together?” Soren flashed an uneasy grin, more of a show of teeth rather than a means to ease Iaus’ irritability. </p>
<p>Iaus sighed. “Alright.” </p>
<p>Soren crawled over to him, dragging his pack next to his. He had only been sleeping sitting up until now, but Iaus supposed he had made the mistake of allowing Soren to touch and hug him along the way. Give humans an inch, they take a mile. </p>
<p>Soren wrapped around Iaus. His thick arms pulled him flush to his chest and he draped his warm and worn cloak over them like a blanket. It was kind of nice, unfortunately. Iaus felt cozy for the first time since he left his home. It almost felt wrong to feel comfort like this, but he was fully enclosed. Soren’s breath was hot on his neck, tickling the fine hairs on his nape, and usually that bothered Iaus, but sleep claimed him so fast, he didn’t have a chance to complain about it. </p>
<p>Iaus wasn’t sure how much time passed when he woke, drowsy and half-trapped in a dream. He was on a boat, rocking through clear ocean and salty breeze, but in actuality he was laying on the ground, too hot and sweat-prickling uncomfortably at every joint. He was suffocating, he was moving. </p>
<p>When the dredges of sleep cleared and his mind caught up with him, he realized that Soren was grinding against him. Iaus was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, that maybe Soren was so unused to sleeping with another body that he simply reacted in his sleep, but when Iaus subtly jerked his elbow into his ribs and tried to squirm away, Soren pulled him tighter to stop his wriggling. </p>
<p>“Shhh, shhh, you don’t want to get caught,” Soren murmured lowly. </p>
<p>Iaus stilled and held his breath. He looked over to first watch, Flygia and Father Westpike both busy in their tasks. Flygia was writing, as she often did, and Westpike looked grimly toward the horizon, murmuring prayers with such an even tone that it faded into a distant hum. Nether had noticed their companion’s movements-- or if they had, waved it off as simply tossing and turning with uncomfortable sleeping accommodations.</p>
<p>Soren kissed his neck and Iaus' will wavered. It had been a while since he'd laid with someone and maybe it was worth the stress relief for both of them. </p>
<p>Iaus dragged Soren's hand down from his waist to press his large palm against the front of his trousers. Soren exhaled a heavy breath, perhaps in relief or arousal, Iaus wasn’t sure. His fingers were skilled, they picked open his trousers quickly and worked them down Iaus’ hips and to his mid-thigh. Iaus briefly had the panicked thought of, “He’s not going to try and fuck me now, right?” But before he could roll over to voice a whispered complaint, he felt the heat of Soren’s cock between his thighs, smearing wet against his skin. </p>
<p>“Tighten up,” Soren said next to his ear. </p>
<p>Iaus tightened his thighs around his cock and was rewarded with a pleased rumble of “Good, that’s good.” </p>
<p>Soren slowly thrusted against him, working his hips minutely to prevent the risk of drawing the attention of their companions. Iaus cautiously brought his hand down underneath the cloak and wrapped it around his own cock, jerking off in time to the slow roll. It was good, better than he would have assumed. Iaus had experienced his share of quick trysts, but he usually had the cover of a dark alley, at the bare minimum. This was new territory.</p>
<p>Iaus wasn’t sure what it said about him that he found this random, unexpected fling so hot. Maybe the practical anonymity of it, the desperate need to release some stress, or the high chance that someone would catch them. </p>
<p>Part of him wished they had access to an inn, so he could show this human how he liked it. Iaus could ruin him for future lovers, carve out a place in his mind that would keep him alive in Soren’s fantasies. Soren would never find another like him. Iaus was the best at everything he did, murderer, torturer, carnal and feral and sophisticated in his methods. He gleefully walked the knife’s edge of pleasure and pain. </p>
<p>Maybe Soren could read his thoughts. Maybe he felt where his fantasies had taken him. He turned from wetly dragging half-breathy kisses along his jawline to introducing teeth. He nibbled cautiously at first, questioningly until Iaus’ breath hitched and his hand worked a little faster underneath the cloak. Soren bit him, sharp and perfect despite his blunt human teeth. He bit underneath his ear and down his neck, worrying marks that would certainly bruise, and then-- Soren bit really hard. Too hard. Iaus gasped into the meat of his palm, still concerned about getting caught, and as Soren brought blood to his mouth, Iaus spilled over his knuckles. There was a shocking amount of pleasure between the white-hot cracks of pain.</p>
<p>Soren didn’t stop. He held his hips in a bruising hold, thrusting against him so fiercely that there was no way they weren’t heard. He bit Iaus and tore into his trapezius, chewing the meat and gushing blood down his jaw, shooting semen between his thighs. Iaus groaned weakly bathed in the heat of fluid, too hot, pouring down his front. Iaus couldn’t find his dagger, he was certain it had been under his pack, but his hands shook as he groped blindly for it.</p>
<p>Soren leaned over him, a great being rising from his side and loomed over his shocked body, bloody mouth and black-eyed. He kissed him. Soren pushed his tongue into his slack mouth, fed him his own viscera. He lovingly tilted his head back and Iaus tried to push him away, but he felt so weak. Soren brought his mouth down to his windpipe and Iaus couldn’t even scream. He looked for anyone to help him, certainly the watch had noticed, certainly-- </p>
<p>Rowena watched him from her bedroll, eyes cold and cruel. Iaus had confessed to planning on killing her, after all. Why should she help him? Why would anyone mourn the loss of a torturer? </p>
<p>Soren bit down again and Iaus --- </p>
<p>Iaus suddenly jerked away. He sat up, heart hammering. He was sweaty, overheated and panicked. Iaus needed to find his knife, he had to fight he had to--  Soren blinked up at him, sitting up himself and looking around with a sleep-dredged, “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>Iaus jolted. His head spun and his world felt out of place, like it was slightly to the left. The handle of his dagger felt comfortable in his hand. It grounded him.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Iaus said. His voice was croaky and dry. “You’re overheating me. Give me some space.” </p>
<p>“...Alright,” Soren said. He seemed to take Iaus at face value, but having not been explicitly to leave, he turned to lay away from Iaus, giving him his back. </p>
<p>Iaus watched him slowly relax again, drifting off into sleep with an ease he would come to covet. He touched his throat, still in tact. No bites, no blood, no… uh, night emissions. Just a weird dream. </p>
<p>A dream that had felt so real. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iaus took 5 stress damage.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>